Electric circuits and components are subject to electrical overstress (EOS), which is a phenomenon where electrical signals applied to a circuit or a device exceed normal operating parameters. These excessive electrical signals are abnormal by definition and are not a part of normal operation (e.g., no excessive electrical signals) of the devices. EOS transients produce high electric fields and usually high peak powers capable of destroying circuits or the highly sensitive electrical components in the circuits, rendering the circuits and the components non-functional, either temporarily or permanently. The EOS transient can include transient voltage or current conditions capable of interrupting circuit operation or destroying the circuit outright. Particularly, EOS transients may arise, for example, from an electromagnetic pulse, an electrostatic discharge, lightning, or be induced by the operation of other electronic or electrical components. Such transients may rise to their maximum amplitudes in microsecond to sub-nanosecond time frames and may be repetitive in nature.
Electronic circuits and components are particularly prone to damage when subjected to electrostatic discharges, commonly known as ESD. The voltage of an electrostatic charge can range from several hundred volts to several thousand volts. When an integrated circuit is subjected to an electrostatic discharge, the voltage and duration is often sufficient to damage semiconductor junctions, thereby rendering circuits unable to function. Capacitors and other components can also be damaged by the voltage of an electrostatic discharge. The current of an electrostatic discharge generally finds a path through the damaged component to a circuit ground or other reference voltage or line.
As such, there is an increased demand for materials and electrical components, which can protect electronic circuits from ESD.